Maximum Ride: Hetalia Style
by Kiki Sparklehonda
Summary: The name says it all. This is similar to Maximum Ride, but with Hetalia characters, and different circumstances and powers. Hope you like! Rating might change later.
1. Bird Kids

***Okay guys, I need some help on my story ****Demon Run****. Please read and tell me how I can continue, because I didn't leave myself many options, and I have no ideas. I don not own Hetalia OR Maximum Ride. Sadly.***

I reached out to hit my alarm clock, which was beeping so freaking loud it actually managed to wake me up, and then realized it wasn't there. "What the hell?" I asked as I sat up. "Yao, why do you have my alarm clock?" He had it in his hands, having almost made it out my bedroom door. He was trying to turn it off desperately. "You and Iggy weren't going to make another bomb out of it, were you?" He dropped it and ran, making me very aware that I had guessed right. There were six of us: me, Alfred Jones, age 16, leader; Kiku Honda, also age 16; Arthur Kirkland, once again 16, and also blind, everyone calls him Iggy; Francis Bonnefoy, age twelve; Yao Wang, age eight, he and Iggy are always making bombs; and Ivan Braginsky, age six. The only ones of us who were real siblings were Yao and Kiku. They had different last names because we chose them ourselves, and we only knew they were siblings because the only parental figure we ever had told us before he disappeared three years ago.

I got up, knowing I had no choice if Iggy and Yao were planning on making more bombs. "Kiku, keep an eye on Yao and Iggy while I check on the others, okay?" I said as he passed my room. I closed the door after he nodded and got dressed, then went to check on Ivan and Francis. I nudged Francis awake. "Get up Francis, it's time for breakfast." He groaned and rolled over. "I'll have Iggy cook." He jumped up. "I'm awake Alfred!" I grinned at him, then went over to Ivan. "Hey buddy." "Hi Alfred." He smiled up at me. "Alfred, can we pick strawberries later? They should be in season by now." "Sounds like a good idea." I answered. "Make sure Francis gets ready, 'kay?" "'Kay!" I left the room and went to the kitchen. "Ouch!" Came from the living room. "Who the bloody hell put a table there?" It was Arthur. "Sorry Iggy, I forgot to tell you!" I yelled back. "How to you forget to tell a blind person that?" He asked grouchily as he walked in and pulled the orange juice out of the fridge.

"When they don't actually act blind." He glared at me. "So what kind of bomb were you going to turn my alarm clock into?" I asked casually. "Um... No kind?" He said nervously. "Yeah okay." Kiku asked, suddenly at the table. I jumped. "God Kiku, could you make some noise when you enter a room?!" He smirked. "Sorry Alfred, I didn't know you scared so easily." I groaned. Yao, Ivan, and Francis walked in. "Francis, it's your turn to make breakfast by the way." I said, putting a spoonful of peanut butter in my mouth. He stole the jar from me. "Hey!" I complained. He shook his head. "You'll ruin your appetite." I glared at him. "I can also ruin your new shirt." He gave it back instantly. I sat down. "So, Ivan wants to go pick strawberries, since they'd be in season now." They agreed to go one by one. "Awesome." I said, eating more peanut butter.

***I'm not really sure how it's gonna go now. I want it to be similar to Maximum Ride, but not exact, so I'll probably have someone other than Ivan be taken, since he represents Angel. Review and tell me two things: what you thought, and who should be taken. It can not be Kiku, Alfred, or Iggy.***


	2. Matthew?

***Hey guys! How'd you like the first chapter? I wouldn't know, because only two people reviewed. Quick warning for this chapter: there will be an idea that is not mine. I will most likely put the sentece(s) in bold, to tell you they are not mine. No, they will have been the idea of XxLadyOfSinxX. So thank her, not me. That is all. Continue to the story.***

I looked over at the Francis-sized hole in the bushes. "You okay dude?" I called to him. He'd been pushed through by Arthur, who got annoyed at him quite often. "Oui, I am fine. But I am stuck." He called back. I laughed. "Alright, Ivan, why don't you go help him out?" I asked. "Okay Alfred!" He said, then rushed forward. He rushed right back, his eyes really wide. "You okay, Ivan?" I asked, concerned. "ALFREDALFREDALFRED! **THERE ARE SUNFLOWERS! CAN WE PICK THEM INSTEAD?! PLEASE?!"** He shouted quickly. I laughed again. "You and your sunflowers, Ivan. I never will understand." That was Arthur. "Ah Iggy, come on. Here, I'll make the hole bigger for you, so you don't get stuck." I told him, then kicked at the bushes. "Two feet left, straight forward for five." I instructed. He listened carefully, then walked forward, kicking Francis lightly as he passed.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say your eyesight was getting better, Iggy." Francis snickered. Arthur hated being called Iggy. That's why we called him that. Obviously. "Leave him alone, Francis." I said as I helped him out of the thorns he was trapped in. "Ah man!" He complained. "That was a new shirt! Totally ruined.." "It's a tiny hole..." I said. "A hole nonetheless, non?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. You can always buy a new shirt." "Not the point, Alfred!" He said indignantly. "Just forget about it." I replied. "It's. A. Shirt." He huffed and started walking toward the others in the sunflower patch. I shook my head, fighting a smile.

Arthur looked up to the sky. "Company." He said. "On guard, everyone." I said instantly. They immediately tensed up, ready to fight or fly if the need arose. Then the sky exploded with mutant bears. "Damn! Deleters! Up and away! Iggy, 25 enemies, directly above!" All of our wings shot out, and we launched ourselves up. Deleters, for those who don't know, are bear-human hybrids. Like me and the flock, they were genetically twisted at birth. "Long time no see, Alfred." I whirled around at the calm voice. "Do I know you?" I asked, just as calmly, taking out one of the Deleters (they were using jetpacks) with one swift kick to the neck.

"Aww, you don't remember me?" He smiled coldly. A few memories flashed through my head. A quiet boy, often stammering, always in the background, not noticed often. "Ma... Matthew?" I asked, in complete shock. "Bingo." He said coldly, before he hit me in the face. I felt my nose break instantly. I looked around because Matthew had disappeared. Yao and Arthur were holding their own, using bombs they had hidden who-knew-where. Francis and Ivan were fighting fearlessly side-by-side, and Kiku was taking down Deleter after Deleter. That's when it all went wrong. More Deleters jumped into the fight, having been hiding in the helicopter. They went after Ivan. "No! Ivan! Duck and roll!" I shouted, almost too late. He closed his wings and dropped, taking out two Deleters on the way down.

Yao went down to make sure he was okay, and without his guard, Arthur looked around, totally lost. So they got him instead. "IGGY!" I screamed it, going forward to help him. Matthew came from above, landing heavily on top of me. I lost my bearings and breath for a moment. A moment too long. They had him. Then they were gone. Just like that. "Iggy..." I said softly. I reached up and jerked my nose back into place. "Roll!" I called to everyone as we landed. "Bruised side, but I'll be okay." Kiku. "Black eye." Francis. "Few scrapes and bumps." Yao. "Same as Yao." Ivan, shakily. "Broken nose, twisted ankle." Me. "No Iggy." I added. "They got him." I blinked back tears. "We will get him back, I swear to you guys." I strengthened my voice. "We leave first thing tomorrow."

***A bunch of you are probably still processing the whole Matthew thing. Well who did you think was gonna represent Ari?! Scotland? Jeez. Who caught the bold in the story? The sunflowers! If you didn't, it doesn't matter. Review! Catch you next time!***


End file.
